extantfandomcom-20200222-history
A Pack of Cards
|recurring = Charlie Bewley as Odin Brad Beyer as Harmon Kryger Tessa Ferrer as Katie Sparks Tyler Hilton as Charlie Arthurs Maury Sterling as Gordon Kern Annie Wersching as Femi Dodd |writer = Les Bohem |director = Dan Lerner |previous = |next = }} " " is the tenth episode of season one of Extant on CBS. It first aired on August 27, 2014 as part of a "special" presentation. Synopsis Mr. Yasumoto now has the upper hand, with control of both Molly and John. Molly is off with Yasumoto’s cohort, Dr. Mason, in a search for her baby while John and Ethan are staying with Yasumoto. Dr. Mason assures Molly they’ll bring her baby back. And this time – it’ll be on her terms. Everyone thinks the answers are "out there,” explains Dr. Mason. But extraterrestrial life forms are coming to us. We don’t need to come to them. As they pass a police car while driving, Molly has vision of a car accident with a deceased Marcus by the side. Molly was pregnant with Marcus’ baby - but it was too early. The baby didn’t survive. Sparks brings his ex-wife, Anya to the campsite to show her how he’s brought their daughter back to life. She’s dubious but that all fades once she sees Katie, as a young girl. If Anya can see her too – does that mean Katie is real? The Offspring has special powers. It can bring people back. Molly explains to Dr. Mason: "It’s not just that we are able to see people we love again. We get to start again. Go down a new path.” Meanwhile, Kern and Kryger are on the hunt for Molly. A sheriff they meet tries to shoot them but Kern and Kryger run off into the woods. When a flock of birds attack Molly and Dr. Mason’s car, Molly takes this as a sign that she shouldn’t trust Dr. Mason or Yasumoto. She calls John, warning him. Back at Sparks’ campground, the Offspring feeds on people. It doesn’t kill them but it seems to need their life force to survive. Sparks captures passersby, like the sheriff and a car repairman, feeding him to the Offspring. Anything to keep his Katie alive. Yet, after being fed to the Offspring, the people are changed. They’re like robots, shadows of their former selves. Molly finally makes it to Sparks’ campground. "Do you want to see your baby,” Sparks asks? Then, Molly has a vision of the baby she and Marcus would have had, if there hadn’t been an accident. After her vision, she goes into a sort of trance. At Yasumoto’s house, John works on getting Ethan and himself out of there. He asks Ethan to turn down his warmers, so he can escape Yasumoto’s sensors and get to the lab, downstairs. Once he’s in the lab – Ethan should have Julie turn his warmers back on. Ethan makes it down to the lab but he runs into Odin. The two head off together. At the campground, Sparks has Molly enter an access code into a computer. He’s using her to keep the Offspring alive. Kern and Kryger reach Sparks and Molly at the campground. In a shoot out, Sparks shoots Kryger, killing him. Sparks wanted to kill Molly. But his daughter Katie says no. The baby wants its mother.http://www.cbs.com/shows/extant/episodes/213413/ Production Notes References